Zoey
Zoey, labeled The Indie Chick, is a canon contestant on Total Drama. Zoey first competed in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as member of the Mutant Maggots and ended placing 3rd in that season. She later returned for Total Drama All-Stars as one of the finalists and members of the Heroic Hamsters. Character Physical Appearance Zoey is a teenage girl with tanned skin and rosy-brown eyes. Her hair is a deep red color and is styled with two stubby pigtails. She sports a pink flower that is placed on the left side of her hair. She appears to be skinnier than the other females in Total Drama with a smaller bust size and thin arms. Zoey's casual attire is a small red tank top that shows much cleavage her stomach, tan colored leggings, tan high-heeled sandals, 2 (on each hand) red bracelets, and finishes her look with a black chocker collar. Zoey's other clothes seem to differ greatly from her usual attire. Her swimwear consists of a green-yellow one piece and her same sandals. Her sleepwear is a light pink tank top and deep purple short shorts. While wearing both of these, she is still wearing her chocker and bracelets. Personality Coming to Camp Wawanakwa from a small town, Zoey is an optimistic, kind-hearted girl who is exceedingly easy to get along with. Unfortunately, she is also lonely. Zoey is an only child who did not grow up with any friends. Her goal of joining Total Drama was to change that, particularly meeting people who share her love of indie theater and retro clothing. She is shown to nitpick little details about herself in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, concerned for her first impression on the cast. She is very apologetic and has a habit of seeking the approval of others. Her strive to see the best in people can lead her to be easily fooled by antagonists. Zoey values her relationships with the others and, even when interacting with someone she doesn't like, will validate their safety and well-being when appropriate. On the other hand, one should not take her kindness for granted. If pushed enough, she will release a darker side usually kept under control. "Commando Zoey" is a brave, revenge thirsty, highly skilled, and selfish alter ego that first emerges at her breaking point in Eat, Puke, and Be Wary. The turn is only temporary, but Zoey maintains her impressive athletic abilities into Total Drama All-Stars. She accepts Mike even with the knowledge of his Multiple Personality Disorder, and is as protective of him as he is of her. Canon History Total Drama: Revenge of Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Zoey quickly begins bonding with Mike on the yacht as they are arriving on the island. Zoey saves Mike and Staci as they are swimming to the island, after Chris caused an explosion that blew up their ship. Then, Dawn reads her aura, and she reveals she is an only child, who had a lonely life. They then cut to the confessional where she states that she can't believe that she's in the Total Drama outhouse confessional. Despite making it to the finish line at the same time as Mike, they are placed on the same team, the Mutant Maggots. In the first part of the challenge she is really confused by Mike's first personality, Chester. She almost falls off of the log while it is sliding down the hill, but her cry for help snaps Chester back into Mike who quickly saves her. She cheers along with the rest of her team when the Mutant Maggots win their first challenge. In Truth or Laser Shark, Zoey is first seen talking with Anne Maria, wondering how she gets away with keeping a hair dryer on the show. Zoey is amazed when Anne Maria says she hides it in her hair. On her way to the challenge area, she tells Mike the name of the area reminds her of one of the fight locations in the movie, "Total Warriors 2". Mike responds by saying that "he just might have to marry her" causing her to giggle. At the challenge, Zoey thanks Brick for taking one for the team, by revealing a secret of his. She agrees (along with the other contestants) that the challenge was too far. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey is paired up against B for the obstacle course. B gets a head start when Scott passes the mascot to him before Jo can pass it to Zoey. By the time Jo gives the maggot to Zoey, B had already finished the leg. Zoey starts off the jumping strong, until her platform breaks and she falls off. She is chased by mutant beavers. She kicks them in the groin and is able to give the maggot to Mike. When giving him the maggot they both touch hands and give each other a romantic stare, until the maggot vomits in Mike's face. Cameron ends up winning the challenge for them, keeping Zoey in for another episode. In Ice Ice Baby, Zoey is seen eating with Mike, Brick, and Jo. They discuss waffles and Mike's different personalities. During the first part of the challenge, Mike and Zoey try to climb the mountain together; however, rocks cause them to fall. After falling, Zoey thinks the Rats are on to something, and decides to lead Cameron and Mike to also find items in the big pile of junk to assist in the climbing. She decides on a grapple that she found. Despite the discovery, her team loses the first part of the challenge thanks to B's invention that flew all the Rats up to the top. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assigns that she, Brick, and Anne Maria try to capture the flag. Before Zoey leaves, Mike warns her about Scott, calling him "psycho." In the confessional, Zoey says that Mike is "hot and smart." She explains that she thought boys like that did not exist. In the challenge, Zoey and Brick use Anne Maria as a shield for the snowballs. When Mike turns into Vito, Zoey is shocked of how rude he is being. She is also surprised to see that Anne Maria is attracted to Mike. In the end, the Mutant Maggots win the challenge. In Finders Creepers, Zoey makes a confessional about how sweet Mike is for encouraging Cameron. However, she then states how the way Mike is always going into character is weird, but then she adds: "nobody's perfect". While talking to Mike in the first leg of the hunt, she is captured by the spider. Mike looks for her, but doesn't find her. Later, she is shown on the web with the other captured contestants. When Anne Maria kisses Mike, Zoey is shocked and angry as she tells Anne Maria to keep her lips off him. Anne Maria replies that he is only interested in classy girls. As the spider is about to attack her and Cameron, she cries out for help. She is then rescued by Mike as Svetlana. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey looks depressed that Mike likes Anne Maria instead of her. She was shocked when Brick was chosen to go to the other team. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Zoey was seen eating in the mess hall, until she was chased out out of it by a mutated raccoon. During the water challenge, Zoey was confronting Mike about him kissing Anne Maria in in front of her. Mike then explained that he's an method actor and that he didn't mean to kiss Anne Maria on purpose. He then said that Zoey's the best girl that he has ever met, which made her feel better. It then turns out Zoey was standing on the pump, preventing air from getting to Jo. This angers Anne Maria, who shoves her off the pump. Zoey retaliates with a slap to the arm, getting fake tanner all over her hand. When Zoey falls and accidentally rips Mike's shirt off, Vito comes out. This discourages Zoey, as Vito favors Anne Maria. She goes over to the beach and sits on a rock and draws in the sand morosely. Dawn comes over and comforts her, saying that all the Mike parts of Mike's aura are attracted to Zoey. Before Zoey can ask what that means, Dawn disappears. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey volunteers to drive. She accidentally crashes the boat, but her team wins regardless when Jo throws Cameron to the last buoy. She congratulates Cameron at the end saying he really stepped up for the team, and is safe for another night. In Runaway Model, Anne Maria pokes fun at Zoey's hair, calling her ponytails 'Princess Leia buns'. Both are shown to later be disgusted by Jo's shaving. Later, at the beginning of the challenge, Mike tries to win back Zoey through compliments, which triggers her to snap back at him about his "character" feeling the same about Anne Maria. She heads into the woods with the rest of her team to find a model.After Anne Maria unsuccessfully dresses the Maggot, Zoey asks if she could take a try. Her design was chosen, due to lack of time and more team members liking it. In the second half of the challenge, she comforts Scott who is beginning his attempts to manipulate her. She is shocked about the second team switch. Scott later greets her when he joins the team in place of Jo, and she returns it with a smile, causing Mike to worry about it. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Zoey was confused along with the others as to why there was no food or Chef or Chris in the mess hall. After searching several cupboards, Chef managed to trick the cast into going into the freezer, where they were captured in a truck. Once in the mine, Zoey was concerned for Anne Maria after she was mysteriously kidnapped by a unknown figure, however, Scott convinced her to keep going. At the end of the challenge, she and Cameron were feeling dizzy due to the radiation, and both of their bands were red (meaning she had five minutes to escape). She is supporting Cameron by holding his arm around her shoulder, when she is attacked by one of Ezekiel's mutant gophers. Mike runs over to save her, but then more mutant gophers come. They seem doomed, but were saved by Brick who refused to leave them behind. After her team won the challenge, and Brick was voted off, Zoey saluted him in honor with Mike and Cameron, before he took the hurl of shame. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Zoey woke up on the raft with the rest of her team. Dakota decided that Zoey was the only contestant she would be seen with in public, so decides she wants to be friends with her. Zoey comforts Dakota once she begins mutating more. As they row back, Zoey is locked in a hug by the now-giant Dakota. She is given the compass and map once her team wins the first part of the challenge, and tells the now monster-esque Dakota to avoid attacking Chris for burying Sam with Gwen under the ground somewhere on the island. Before her team enters the swamp, Scott shows her that he has the idol to try and prove he is trustworthy as a part of his plan. Scott then tells her that he is the only one on the team that can be trusted. When the team goes through the briar patch, and Mike briefly becomes Vito, Zoey is openly angered by this. Cameron tries to cover to Mike, but not successfully. Zoey believes Scott when he "hears" something under the ground, and digs there with the rest of her team. After her team loses, Mike tells to get Zoey to vote off Scott. She says she is unsure, and does not have much of a reaction when Chris reveals Scott is going home. When Scott uses the idol to save himself, the person with the next most votes was her new friend Dakota, because Zoey voted for her since their friendship was hazardous to her health. In Grand Chef Auto, Zoey asked if she and the others were getting expressos for their special treat that Chris mentioned. However, it is revealed that its the merge. She complained that all of her stuff was in the cabin that Chris destroyed with the giant slab of concrete. She is hit by the McLean-Brand Pickaxe after Chris throws it to her.She tries to dig out her clothes with the pickaxe, complaining. She thinks it's sweet that Mike offered her a pair of Brick's old boots. She soon faints from the stench of them, but Mike catches her. She calls him a life saver, and thanks him for the times he's saved her butt in the confessional. In the first challenge, she is attacked by the cockroach like the rest of the contestants and calls to Mike for help. However, due to Scott's blackmail, he can't help her which angers her. She gasps when Chef releases the laser squirrels. When one gets stuck in her hair, she calls to Mike for help, but due to Scott, she is left hanging again. She is the first to tag a landmark, and spray paints a heart on it. She wishes Cameron good luck after finishing her first landmark. She is also in the lead after tagging her second landmark. She makes it to the third landmark, but when when she sees Mike helping Scott, she moans for him to stop it. While she's about to spray paint the last landmark, Scott throws his paint can at her, knocking her off the totem. She hangs on and cries for help, but Scott rips off Mike's shirt, turning him into Vito before he can help. She eventually falls, but Cameron's kart shows up at the right time and catches her. She quickly gets in her kart to catch Mike and Scott. She pulls up angrily, telling Mike that they're done, but is worried when she sees him knocked out. She asks what's wrong with him, than he begins to beat him self up. Cameron accidentally reveals Mike's multiple personality disorder to her. She asks if he's okay when he wakes up, but doesn't seem mad that he has multiple personality disorder. She says that she loves oddballs, and that now there was more Mike to go around. She is touched when Mike gives her the medallion. They are about to share their first kiss, but Mike is catapulted away before they can do so. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Zoey is shown to be excited when Heather arrives to demonstrate the challenge. Though Heather quickly shoots her down by calling her a loser, making Zoey question if she really is one. After Chris announced the challenge, Zoey dubbed it too dangerous and refused to participate. Chris then showed her the million dollars she'd be giving up if she didn't do it, and she immediately changed her mind. Then Scott said she'd never win then she pushes him down in retaliation, saying in the confessional that he brings out the jerk in her which she admits feels liberating combined with the fact that he got Mike eliminated. At the dump she ends with a plane as her flying machine, which she thinks is impossible to build, until she stumbles into the parts she needs to make one. Before the challenge starts Scoot gloats to Zoey with his wings he'll win, until Zoey turns on her propeller to shut him up, however he uses a pipe to stop the propeller and send her plane spinning. When Heather kicks Chris and Chef of the blimp to take the million dollars Zoey is the one to remind that all his Gemmie awards are on the blimp causing Chris to change the challenge to stopping Heather. Once in air Scott uses her plane as a jump point to get more air, sending her spinning again. Eventually the gear used to steer her plane breaks, causing her plane to lose control, and Zoey falls off of it, bounces off the blimp and unto one of the mutant goats who give she a rough time until she forces it to stop and tames it and the others. Zoey then has the goats breath fire on Scott as retribution for Mike, take Scoot out of the challenge. After Cameron crashes his aircraft into the blimp Zoey manages to save him with one of the goats catching him and the two are the only ones to make it back to camp without falling into the water. At the Campfire Ceremony, Zoey receives to second marshmallow after Cameron. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Zoey and Cameron meet up to discuss voting off Scott, seeing him as the biggest threat to them. Zoey agrees, remarking how he had gotten so many people eliminated, including Mike. In the confessional, Zoey is frustrated that she's forced to wear a tracking collar during Chef's hunting challenge, and says that between this and Mike's elimination that she was furious at the show. She is eventually cornered by Chef and shot with his spaghetti gun, knocking her right off the edge of a cliff. After slowly recovering from the fall, the sobbing Zoey discovers that the medallion Mike had given her has broken in half from the impact. This finally pushes Zoey over the edge, and she goes insane, putting on war paint, a headband out of the ripped-off bottom half of her shirt, and later, prepares a massive array of booby-traps set up against Scott and Chef as revenge for all the things they had done to her and Mike. Zoey easily outwits Chef and finally gets her revenge on Scott (albeit accidentally) by crushing him with a boulder aimed at Chef. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Zoey teams up with Cameron for a possible final two deal. However, Cameron soon becomes concerned of who she has turned into. During the challenge, the Final 3 have to grab the flower from Larry, a dangerous venus flytrap. Zoey continuously has to save Cameron from the dangers in the forest, while also trying to beat Lightning in the challenge. Zoey's new aggressive style reaches its climax after Cameron is eaten by Larry. She has to decide whether to win the challenge or save one of her only friends. After reflecting back with some flashbacks, Zoey gets rid of her crazy image and goes in to save Cameron. However, this allows Lightning to win the final challenge and move on the finals. Later near the cabins, Cameron and Zoey keep their friendship in tact, despite one of them going to be eliminated in the campfire ceremony. At the Hurl of Shame, Lightning decides to hurl Zoey, which shocks both Zoey and Cameron. He does this so he can crush Cameron in the finale. Zoey is grabbed by Chef and takes the Hurl of Shame. Chris later states that a Cameron-Zoey final two would be a "snooze-fest." In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Zoey is seen staring romantically at Mike while Anne Maria glares at them. She is also one of the many people who cheers for Cameron when he defeats Lightning in his ending and wins the one-million dollars in his ending. In Lightning's ending, she was disappointed that Lightning won the season. Total Drama All-Stars Zoey returns for Total Drama All-Stars and is placed in the Heroic Hamsters along with Mike, Cameron, Sam, Sierra, Courtney and Lindsay. During the first challenge, she protects Mike from Fang and two other sharks, stating that it's her turn to help Mike, who had always helped her last season. When she got her key in the challenge, she and Lindsay got the lead for the first time. That lead didn't last long though when she had the wrong key to the spa-hotel and Alejandro and Jo passed them with the right key allowing the Villainous Vultures to win the first challenge. Although her team lost, Zoey is safe that night and Lindsay is eliminated. In Evil Dread, Zoey is awakened in the loser cabin by Courtney, and eventually covered by their "breakfast", courtesy of Chef. Before their challenge, she plotted with her teammates to divide their areas into sections and have each person dig in one. During the challenge, when Mike was knocked out by Scott, she ran up to him to see if he was alright, in this case, he was. When they put their sculpture together and were missing a piece, Zoey found the last piece and threw it to their statue, making the Heroes win their first challenge. Zoey is last seen with her team in the peanut gallery in the episode, but heard Mike (while as Mal) speak but couldn't decipher what he said. In Saving Private Leechball, Zoey is seen in the McLean Spa Hotel with her teammates, eating breakfast. While Courtney complained to the butler about her breakfast, her, Mike, Cameron and Sierra hid food from their feast so they can feed Sam for when he returns to the island. During the challenge, Zoey uses her jumping ability to climb trees so she can see where their crates are. She was able to eliminate Alejandro in the challenge and later eliminated Jo to win the challenge for her team. She is last seen in the Peanut Gallery trying to comfort Sam after he found out his Game Guy was broken, and was shocked to see Duncan and Courtney switching teams. In Food Fright, Zoey and the Heroic Hamsters throws a welcome party for Duncan. During the challenge, the Hamsters were behind on eating the rest of their dish, so Sam tags Zoey out of the challenge so he could allow his team to catch up. Eventually Sam was able to win it for his team. At the elimination ceremony, the Hamsters were shocked to find out though Sam actually didn't complete the challenge, keeping some food behind in case he had to go back to Exile on Boney Island. The Hamsters then had to vote someone off and that person was Sam. In Moon Madness, Zoey was eating her dinner with her team when she saw Cameron fall off the stairs and broke his glasses. Zoey then reveals in the confessional that she saw Mike pull Cameron's leg, causing him to trip. Zoey then starts to worry if Mike also was the one who broke Sam's gaming device and Sierra's phone. Before the challenge started, Zoey whispered to Cameron that she saw Mike trip him. When the Blue Harvest Moon began, Mike's alternate personality Mal takes over, but he pretends to still be Mike to fool his teammates. When the team reaches the bridge, Mal is about to hit Zoey with a club when the rest of the Hamsters appear. Cameron asks where has Mike been, but Mal says a bear chased him off course. Zoey questions Mike again because the Moon should have made the animals personalities become their opposite, so a bear shouldn't of attacked him. When the Hamsters are about to win the challenge, the Blue Harvest Moon ends and Mike returns, confused on where he is. Zoey yells to him to cross the finish line, but the Villainous Vultures already won. At elimination Zoey is shocked to see Cameron, who wanted to be out because of Sierra's obsession with him, be switched to the Villains team instead. Zoey offers Duncan an apple in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition and is happy that he has finally started to trust her. She is scared of Mike because of his recent behavior but still loves him and wants to help. Zoey and Mike work together during the egg hunt where she distracts Larry and the both of them find a nest full of eggs. Chris deems Zoey as a personal winner and she will receive an advantage in the next episode. In Suckers Punched, Zoey has a talk with Duncan about his suspicions of Mike. She at first doesn't believe him, but then starts to realize he is telling the truth. During the challenge, Zoey doesn't have to fight because of the prize she got in the previous challenge. As Mike is fighting with Izzy, she is concerned about how Mike ruthlessly defeats her. At the elimination ceremony, she and Duncan discuss about Mal once again, stopping when Mal asks what they are talking about. At the beginning of You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Zoey admires Duncan’s graffiti, mistaking it for a bunny. Later, after the teams are merged she decides to stick with Cameron until the finale. They allow Mike to join them, not knowing that he is actually Mal. At the start of the boat race, Zoey and Cameron try to catch up with Mike, but he leaves them with the Boat of Losers. Then they try to use the powerboat, but it sinks due to Mal tampering with it. So they end up using the raft with Duncan and Scott. To catch up with the other contestants, they use Scott as bait to lure Fang and use the shark as their motor, though Zoey thinks this idea is crazy. With Fang’s help, they get ahead of Gwen and Courtney, though Duncan leaves them to destroy Chris’s mansion with a dynamite. When they catch up to Mike, Zoey wonders who they will run into. To be sure, she grabs a rod and leaves herself on the water filled with piranhas. Her cries of help pulls the real Mike briefly from his subconscious before Mal takes over again. He reluctantly saves her so she and Cameron won’t suspect him. However when Cameron starts to lose his hold on Scott, Zoey yells at Mike to go back and help, but he pretends not to hear and they keep going forward, ending up in third place. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey is shocked when she finds that the votes were unanimous for Cameron, saying that she did not vote for him. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Zoey and Cameron question on how he was nearly voted off. Mal suggests that they look in the cabin for evidence, but Cameron finds the evidence on Mike’s bed, making him furious. Zoey and Mike try to reason with Cameron, but he throws a fit and runs outside. Zoey tells Mal that she’ll talk to Cameron. The next day, she joins with everyone in the monitor room where they see Chris explaining the challenge to celebrate the 100th episode of Total Drama. Suddenly, they spot Ezekiel and try to warn Chris, but he is captured and Chef yells that the new challenge is to find Chris. Zoey assumes that they should investigate the mines because that was where Ezekiel lived last year. When the challenge begins, she goes with Cameron, Mal, and Gwen, and they find large holes that lead to the mines. Gwen accidentally falls through one and Zoey chases after her, leaving Cameron and Mal behind. She finds Gwen all scared due to her claustrophobia, but she calms the Goth girl down and they continue on together. However, Zoey is later captured by Ezekiel and is the first one locked up inside his cage. When Scott and Courtney join her in captivity, she becomes frightened of their major breakup, confessing that this wasn’t the worst “party” she has ever been to. When Alejandro is later captured, they are attacked by Ezekiel who throws fudge at them. Zoey hopes that her friends are having better luck. When Mal joins them, Zoey is shocked to learn that Alejandro didn’t help Cameron. They are all rescued after Gwen saves Chris and wins the challenge. Later that night, Zoey is shocked that Cameron has to leave the competition due to injuries. She bids him farewell, saying that she’ll miss him. In The Obsta-Kill Course, Zoey consults Courtney about her relationship with Scott, promising not to tell Gwen about her kiss with Cameron. She is later told by Mal that Alejandro let Cameron fall, which ensures her vote for Alejandro. Before the challenge, she passes the message to Gwen, which guarantees the Goth girl's vote for Alejandro. She then jokes that at least the challenge will not be underground, causing them to giggle. Throughout the challenge, Zoey sticks with Mal and they help with each other. However at the ropes, Zoey falls from her rope, which is made of dog hair. Picking another rope, she asks Gwen if she is allergic to dogs, explaining about the dog-hair rope. They then giggle about how gross the rope is. At the "snapping bars" Zoey watches as Mal summons Svetlana to shake Alejandro off. She questions this, saying that Mike couldn't access his other personalities. When she reaches Mal, he tells he to go on ahead. At the "Duck and Cover", Alejandro tries to warn Zoey about Mal, but he is struck by a leech and Zoey runs ahead. When she is later attacked by Chef, Mal helps her get rid of the leeches and they continue on together to the zip line. While Alejandro isn't able to tell Zoey directly, she becomes suspicious after the former refers to Mike as "Mal". Although she goes together with Mal, she goes on her own while he stays behind to deal with Alejandro. Zoey wins the challenge, and gains entry into the hotel with someone of her choosing. She chooses Mal because he helped her win the challenge. When Alejandro is voted off, he tries to warn Zoey about Mal, but she cannot understand when he says that "the truth is in the art". In Sundae Muddy Sundae, Zoey comes across Mal tearing through the boys’ bedroom to find the DVD that Alejandro hid. She confesses that he is becoming weirder and wishes that she can look into his head to see what is going on. After Gwen returns from Boney Island, Zoey friendly welcomes her back and continues to the challenge with Mal. During the challenge, Zoey asks Mal why he exposed Courtney with her chart earlier in front of everyone, saying that it was mean. When he reasons that Courtney had it coming, Zoey confesses that it wasn’t like Mike to enjoy someone else’s misery, even Courtney. She then ponders over Alejandro’s last words, still not understanding the message. On the cliff, after she is left behind by Mal, Zoey rejects Courtney’s offer for an alliance after what she did to Gwen. After getting the ice cream, she reaches the swamp but gets her foot stuck in the mud. As Courtney mocks her and leaves her behind, she wonders if the CIT is the “greater evil” Alejandro warned her about. When an alligator attacks her, Zoey throws some mud into its mouth, enabling her to free her foot and get her cherry. Reaching the main lodge, Zoey quietly gets her peanuts while the Drama Machine is busy attacking Courtney. At the chocolate pool, she is told by Mal that she needs to hurry and beat Gwen or they are both in jeopardy. Zoey promises and says that they will both be in the hotel if she wins. After kissing Mal on the cheek, she quickly gets her chocolate fudge and runs off while evading the fire-breathing flower. Although she and the others are beaten by Courtney in the race, Chris makes everyone eat their own sundaes. Zoey manages to eat all of hers first, thus winning the challenge and immunity for a second time in a row. But she is shock when Courtney yells that Mal sabotaged the chocolate fudge. As Courtney is flushed, Zoey is relieved that she is gone, but is saddened when Chris forbids her from taking anyone of her choosing to the hotel. Later, Zoey finds herself surrounded by Chris’ portraits in the girls’ bedroom when Chris suddenly barges in and signs off. In The Bold and the Booty-ful, Zoey notices an abnormal shiny spot in a Chris portrait in the hotel. After banging the Chris Portrait, she discovers that it is a DVD and decides to watch it in the monitor room. She learned who Mal is and was shocked at how long Mike has not been in control. Before the challenge Mal tries to convince her that he is Mike but Zoey's suspicions are confirmed when he said bracelet instead of necklace. Zoey is determined to win the challenge since she wants to bring Mike back. She does win since she was the first person to bring back the treasure Chris assigned and decided to take Mike to the finale despite knowing who he is due to a promise. Before the final challenge in The Final Wreck-ening, Zoey looks at the DVD of Mal's evil deeds, still shocked that Mike was under his control. She tells Mal to cut his Mike act, and is saddened when he tells her that Mike will never come back. In the challenge, she uses a bow and arrow to free Cameron and Gwen, who later help her with the Moats of Doom. For the toxic moat, Gwen and Zoey row using Cameron (who is in his bubble) as a makeshift boat, then catches him as his bubble pops. Zoey still hopes that Mike is in there as he pole vaults the moat, but Gwen snaps her out of it. She runs across a ladder to avoid the lava moat. As Mal tackles her in the swamp water moat, she was saved from Fang by a returning Mike, and her doubts are erased as he asked where his necklace was, prompting her to cheer in the confessional and share her first kiss with Mike. They climb on their own to the final level and race towards the sword in the stone. Whilst racing Zoey and Mike are under fire from Chef's meatball bazooka, Zoey hides behind a rock while Mike uses Svetlana's agility to evade the shots. Chris then flies by in his jetpack and criticizes Chef's shooting, promoting him to shoot the host. In Mike's ending, as Zoey tells Chef he's doing his best, this gives Mike the chance to reach the sword first, where he pulls the it out of the stone, winning the season. In Zoey's ending, Mike agrees with Chris's comment which leads Chef to target him. This gives Zoey the opportunity to run ahead and pull the sword from the stone, winning the season. In the final scene from both endings, the island starts to sink. Mike, Gwen, Cameron and Zoey are seen on the roof of a building floating away, she and the others angrily tell Mike that they do not want to compete again. External Links *Zoey's Profile on Total Drama Wiki *Zoey's Profile of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Wiki Category:Canon Contestants Category:Females Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Contestants